


jihoonie loves it ❤️

by potatodaniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: If You're Uncomfortable Just Leave It, Implied Frequent Noncon, Implied Noncon, Jihoon is a tease of the century, Jinseob, M/M, Or Dubcon, Sculptor Daniel, Whatever Your Opinion Is, a lot of teasings from both sides, college student Jihoon, drunk jihoon, omg, questionable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatodaniel/pseuds/potatodaniel
Summary: in the midst of planning his next project, a drunk college student crashes into his sculpture exhibition. and if it isn’t because of the pretty face, daniel will definitely sue him for the damage.an au where jihoonie loves it ❤️





	jihoonie loves it ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jess.
> 
> The prompt: daniel is a sculptor and park jihoon has the most beautiful face he's ever seen. he finds a way to get jihoon to be his model and takes his time learning every cm of jihoon's face and neck and collarbones for his newest project au
> 
> Words prompt: EYES NOSE LIPS
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> —this is going to be a major spoiler but i want you to read this—
> 
> this concerns a few people for the past few hours and i didn't realise that i wrote it this way (but what i intention to write is that it's completely consensual or at the very worst, dubcon).
> 
> so, people have been concerned that this fanfic is a noncon fanfic and i didn't realise, so i didn't put the "noncon" tag. now i do. anyway, i know that even after my explanation, probably some of you will still think that this fanfic contains rape.
> 
> in this fanfic (IMSORRYIMSORRY), jihoon's character is totally slutty. he gets taken away by people when he's drunk and a lot of them have their way with him in his drunken state. BUT he doesn't mind it. he knows that it will be like that whenever he's drunk and he wants it. if he doesn't want it, he doesn't drink... but he doesn't refuse drink when people ask him. so he consents himself to be taken by strangers or friends when he's drunk.
> 
> btw, there's also a scene where he takes a drink from daniel. he voluntarily gives the latter consent to have his way with him, but daniel refuses since he doesn't want to do it with someone who doesn't remember anything after doing it.
> 
> i know the character doesn't sound ok. so if you don't like that kind of characterisation, you can leave this page. thank you.

Daniel sighs as he closes his eyes and rubs the bridge of his nose. He does realise that no matter how many times he sighs, the scattered pieces under his feet will never assemble themselves into one again. The problem is that he really doesn’t know what to do about this mess.

The main piece in the exhibition is placed in the centre of the hall, and it’s his. A sculpture of someone he held inside his arms before in a form of a beautiful mermaid, pretty face and perfect body, that will probably sell millions in an art auction, but a drunken guy has to stumble upon it and turns it into what it was before: nothing. Luckily, today is the end of the two weeks long exhibition. Daniel can’t imagine the disappointment on the visitors’ faces if it happened another days.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” the guy apologises and puts is palms together in front of his slightly red face. “I couldn’t see! What should I do?”

Daniel snorts. He almost throws his head back and laughs. Patiently, he asks back, “What do you think you should do?”

The guy lowers his hands to his chest and tilts his head up to look at Daniel. He pouts while trying to think of a way with his muddled mind.

“I will…” he starts. The sentence trails off, but he manages to add, “Glue them together again… Hic!” he ends it with a hiccup.

Daniel throws his head back for real this time and sighs loudly instead of laughing. He is honestly already exhausted and doesn’t want to hear bullshit from a stranger who had just ruined his one of his masterpieces.

The drunk guy in front of him makes a confused face and scratches the top of his head, thinking about what is possibly wrong with what he had said just now.

“Are you an idiot?” Daniel almost shouts.

The guy crosses his hands in front of his chest and quickly shakes his head. “I’m an honours student. Most of my grades are As and- Hic! I got scholarship from the government. Hic! Last month I won in an international poetry competition! Hic! Hic!”

After that he doesn’t stop hiccupping that the exhibition’s security guard who is standing right next to him tries to help by patting his back.

Daniel palms his face. “What should I do with this guy?” he mutters, more to himself than to anyone in the vicinity.

The guy starts to sob and moves closer to Daniel while the security guard tries to stop him, but he pushes the security guard away with a force that makes the guy stumble. When he is finally in front of Daniel, he starts crying and clawing on Daniel’s expensive suit.

“Please! Please! Don’t report me to the police, I have a dog to feed at home!”

Daniel knits his forehead while staring at the ridiculously drunken guy who is clinging onto him.

From this close distance, he can smell the sweet peach scent coming from the guy. Strangely, there’s nothing that smells like alcohol. He secretly takes a sniff.

He raises an eyebrow and stares at the guy.

“What did you even drink?” he asks in a low voice.

The guy doesn’t answer. All he does is crying, sobbing and blabbering nonsense on Daniel’s clothed chest. Daniel doesn’t understand anything other than that he is ready to do anything as long as Daniel doesn’t report him to the police.

Daniel rolls his eyes and turns his head to the security guard who is staring at them with confused expression.

“Did you see anyone with him? His friends?”  he asks.

The guard shakes his head. “No one, Mr. Kang.” After that, he steps closer and takes a hold on the drunk guy’s arm, trying to pull him back. “I will take him to the security office.”

The short guy in front of him, despite his drunken state, stays still. He is clutching and hanging onto Daniel’s suit when the guard uses force to separate him from the sculptor.

“No, no, no. Please don’t! I will report you for molesting me!” he screams, securing himself on his feet and trying his best not to budge from his place.

This is troublesome.

Daniel puts his hand around the guard’s wrist and pulls the hand away from the wailing guy. When the guard’s hand retreats, he puts his hand around the drunken guy’s arm and pulls him a little bit closer.

“It’s okay. Leave him to me.”

“But, Mr. Kang-” The guard takes a step forward.

Daniel smiles. “It’s fine. I plan to make him take responsibility. I’m bringing him to my place and see if I can interrogate him myself tomorrow.”

The guard nods and bows his head as he slowly leaves the place to where his post is.

Daniel sighs again and looks down to see the guy’s face. He pulls him back so he can see his face clearly. This guy is a mess, dishevelled clothes, jutting out hair, swollen eyes, sweaty and red faced. The tears that streamed down his face are gone after the guy wiped his face on Daniel’s now soaked shirt.

The taller man curses.

He clutches the shorter guy’s arm and doesn’t notice the way he flinches. He turns around and drags him away from the hall. He is so going to intimidate and kill this guy when he finally sobers up tomorrow.

 

✮

 

Despite the smaller body size, Daniel groans as he tries to make his way up to the seventh floor where his flat is. He has to adjust their position whenever the shorter man’s legs fail.

The guy is still blabbering various nonsenses and clinging to him, introducing himself as Jihoon and asking him for his name. He doesn’t answer.

He huffs when he finally reaches his door and takes his key card out, putting it on the scanner. When the light turns green, he opens the door. He stops when a small cold hand lands on one of his cheeks. He raises his eyebrows and turns his head to this Jihoon kid who’s smiling at him and snuggling his face on Daniel’s broad chest.

“Mister, you smell soooo nice,” he says as he puts both of his arms around Daniel’s neck and buries his face in the crook of the taller man’s neck to take a sniff.

Daniel can feel a pleasant shiver running down his spine, but he won’t do anything to a guy who’s not sober enough to remember it the next morning. He puts both of his hands around the shorter one’s arms and pushes him away.

Jihoon backs off and looks confused for a few seconds before going limp again and Daniel has to catch him.

He sighs. He puts an arm under Jihoon’s legs and the other is on his back to support, carrying him into his flat. He steps in and kicks the door shut, then makes his way to the guest room. When he reaches the bed, he throws Jihoon’s heavy body onto it. He puts both of his hands on his hips and lets out a huff in relief. The guy is smaller and sorter, but he’s thick in all the right places.

It turns quiet and he remembers what happened earlier in the exhibition hall.

He was in the middle of discussing the next project with one of the art investors before a security guard barged into the room and informed him that there was a guy who came into the exhibition hall and bumped into a number of his sculptures, including the main piece that was displayed in the centre of the hall. He doesn’t even know how Jihoon got there. He almost laughed when the investor’s eyes widened and he gaped in disbelief, while all Daniel thought about that time was that he was glad it happened on the closing of the exhibition, not the other days.

Jihoon groans in pain. He moves around to find a comfortable position and starts snoring after he settles himself.

Daniel then lets out a snort himself. He watches the younger man sleeps as he takes off his suit and throws it to the bed near Jihoon’s feet. When he loosens his tie, Jihoon moves in his sleep and Daniel stops.

He slowly bends himself down to lean closer to the bed and watch Jihoon’s face. He freezes as he watches the details of his face.

Jihoon is undeniably beautiful. His face is cherubic, his eyes are upturned—the prettiest that Daniel has ever seen—with long eyelashes, his nose has the most perfect shape and his lips are kissable heart shape. Daniel touches the philtrum above the cupid’s bow with his index finger, then his hand moves up to swipe the corner of the eye with his thumb.

He racks his brain for a few seconds before an idea dawns on him.

 

✮

 

Jihoon wakes up the next morning with strong headache pounding his head. He tries to move his body even though it’s heavy. He groans and rubs his head to soothe the pain. He opens his eyes wider to look at the ceiling above him. The colour seems to be boring white and chic, unlike the fading ivory colour around his dorm. He looks around and sees all of the furniture that looks expensive. Even the curtains are so thick and they elegantly block the sun from beaming its rays into the room. The room he’s in right now is quite dark and he knows that it’s definitely not his.

The last memory he can recall is the moment when his friends encouraged him to drink the peach flavoured drink, then he blacked out. Even though he knows himself so well, who is a light weight and easily gets tipsy just from a gulp of alcohol, he can never refuse a drink together with his friends.

Being in a strange room he doesn’t recognise like this means that probably someone takes him to their place—maybe also had their way with him. Jihoon doesn’t know, but not surprised since it happens all the time. Whether it’s a friend who takes him home or a stranger he bumps into on his way home, he will end up anywhere but his own dorm whenever he’s drunk. Sometimes it’s even as bad as waking up in an unknown corner of the town or a small alleyway.

He lets out a sigh and tries to get up from the comfortable bed that’s soft and fluffy against is skin, making him wonder just which friend of his or what kind of guy who is this rich and able to afford a place like this.

He looks down to see the clothes he is wearing, still the same as yesterday. He scratches his head confusedly, wondering if there really is a guy who is nice enough to not touch him while he’s drunk.

He shrugs his shoulders and moves his legs to the edge of the bed when the door finally opens and someone stands there. It’s a man with tall stature and, ugh, great body shape. Though Jihoon can’t see the man’s face clearly because of the light from the back of his large figure. Jihoon squints his eyes and rubs them with a hand.

“Oh. You’re awake? Great. I almost threw a bucket of ice on you,” the man says with his deep voice.

Jihoon pouts. “That’s a rude thing to do to someone you fucked last night.”

The man turns quiet for a few moments, Jihoon almost laughs. “No one fucked you last night. You fucked yourself up.”

Jihoon lets out a mock scandalised gasp. “You watched me fucking myself?”

The man throws a few pieces of clothing he’s been carrying to the bed, they land beside him.

“Take a bath and change your clothes. I need to talk to you,” he says before turning around and slamming the door shut.

 

✮

 

The clothes are too big on Jihoon, but they smell nice. The long sleeved shirt is black and compliments his milky complexion perfectly. He stares at his own reflection on the big mirror inside the room and nods to himself. He looks good. The shirt already covers what needs to be covered anyway. Then he stares at the black trousers in his hand that he hasn’t put on yet and throws it to the floor. The man sounded kind of angry and he doesn’t need it if he wants to make a peace with him.

He walks towards the door and opens it slowly. His head is peeking from the gap and his eyes dart around to study the place. He opens his mouth in awe when he sees all of the sculptures and paintings that are scattered around the room. He opens the door wider and steps out before closing it again.

In the middle of looking around the place, he can hear a faint clanking sound of silverwares not too far away from where he is. He moves closer to the source of the sound with his bare feet, stopping on his track when he finally sees the man in the kitchen, his broad back is facing him and Jihoon stands there waiting for him to turn around.

“Good morning,” he greets.

Hearing his greeting, the man turns around to look at him with a raised eyebrow before returning to whatever he is doing. “Morning,” he mumbles in reply.

Jihoon’s pants would have dropped if he was wearing one. Luckily, he isn’t, so he can already spread his legs anytime because the man is—Jihoon sighs—gorgeous.

Jihoon giggles and steps into the kitchen. He looks around and sees some fruits inside a basket, a carton of milk and a black phone on the table. He moves closer to the table and hops onto it while taking a banana out from the basket and peeling its skin.

“What happened while I was drunk last night? Did you enjoy my body?” he asks before putting the banana inside his mouth, taking a bite happily. He slightly spreads his legs which are dangling at the edge of the table even though the man isn’t looking at him yet.

“You only blabbered shits, no one touched your body last night,” he says before turning around. He freezes with a bowl of cereal in his hand when he sees the younger man on his table.

Jihoon switches from biting to licking the banana.

The tall man snorts and walks closer to the table. Before seating himself on one of the chairs, he ruffles Jihoon’s soft hair. Jihoon stops and watches the man who is now pouring a carton of milk into his bowl.

“My name is Park Jihoon,” Jihoon, feeling kind of defeated, suddenly introduces himself.

“Kang Daniel,” he answers.

Jihoon mutters ‘Daniel’ under his breath and Daniel lets out another huff of laugh.

“I thought I gave you pants?” he asks.

“Really? But I don’t wear them in the morning,” Jihoon says, continuing his meal, deep throating the banana.

Daniel takes that as the chance to say, “You destroyed a seven million won sculpture in my exhibition last night.”

Jihoon chokes and coughs. The coughs won’t dissipate and Daniel offers him the milk that’s left in the carton and Jihoon immediately takes it, gulping down the whole thing, a small amount manages to escape from his lips and drip down his neck. Daniel stares and the corner of his lips is pulled up.

While trying to calm down his breathing, Jihoon looks at Daniel with wide eyes. “You’re not joking?” he asks.

“I’m not,” Daniel answers before digging into his cereal.

“You’re kidding!” Jihoon puts his banana down and turns his body to face Daniel, still sitting on the table, one leg is now on it and the other is still dangling at the edge, exposing more of his inner thighs.

Daniel doesn’t reply. He quietly takes the phone that has been sitting on the table and turns it on. He fiddles with it for a while before giving it to Jihoon. Jihoon receives it and examines the video that Daniel plays for him. It seems like the video was taken by the surveillance camera in the exhibition hall.

He can see himself walking unsteadily on his two feet and tripping on so many statues before he stopped in the middle of the hall where he was hanging onto a statue of a mermaid. Jihoon had just started to appreciate the shape before the statue collapsed with him to the floor. Then a security guard can be seen running along the hall to capture him. The video ends there.

Jihoon gapes.

He slowly turns his eyes to Daniel who is finishing his breakfast.

“Listen,” Jihoon says after a moment passed. “If you want me to pay for the damage, I- I don’t have anything to give.”

Daniel stares at him with an amused face.

“Not gonna brag, but I’m a mere scholarship student. The money is not that big, I can only eat a loaf of bread a day.”

Daniel nods.

“Even the drink I had yesterday was my friend’s treat. You can rummage through my pockets and empty wallet. I only have a student card there.”

“Then how do you compensate?” Daniel asks as he stands up. He walks closer to the younger man and stops right in front of him, putting both of his hands on the table on each side of Jihoon.

Jihoon is petrified in his position. He takes a deep breathe when Daniel’s face is close and Jihoon can closely appreciate his handsome face. From his messy brown hair, his eyes that look fierce even with those single eyelids, his perfectly shaped nose to his thick lips that look so tempting. Jihoon gulps, he can already feel them against his lips, catching them between his lips. He unconsciously arches his body and stares at Daniel’s eyes again.

Daniel in front of him is no different from him. He’s been distracted by the expanse of smooth skin that isn’t covered by his own shirt. One of his thumb catches the hem of the shirt and drags it playfully on the table so the cloth shifts and shows more of the skin. Jihoon can feel Daniel’s warm breath against his face.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Jihoon says in a low voice that only the two of them can hear, staring at the way Daniel shifts his gaze from his bare legs to his face.

Daniel suddenly sighs and slumps his head down, surprising the younger man in front of him.

Jihoon is confused and stays quiet, wondering what is wrong and if his seduction is not magical enough.

“Listen,” Daniel says as he raises his head to look at Jihoon again. “I’m just glad that the exhibition is over.”

Jihoon gapes. “It’s over?” he repeats in a surprised whisper.

He almost breathes in relief, but Daniel has to shatter it. “But the piece you damaged was still seven million worth.”

Jihoon pouts and his body suddenly turns limp. “I’m so sorry…” he apologises with a regretful voice.

“I have another exhibition in the near future but the date is not settled yet. The piece you shattered was supposed to be there too,” Daniel says.

Jihoon bites his bottom lip and waits for him to continue.

“I want you to replace it.”

“But- But I can’t sculpt!” Jihoon stutters. He puts his hands on Daniel’s shoulders. “Where are the pieces? I will glue them together! I promise it will look the same as before. I’m pretty meticulous!”

Daniel widens his eyes for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. His forehead hits Jihoon’s shoulder and he laughs there. Jihoon can only stare at him confusedly. He knows that what he said just now is kind of stupid, but he expected a snort in mockery or a sarcastic laugh, but he gets a boisterous satisfied laugh instead.

“Are you still drunk?” Daniel asks after his laugh dissipates. “You said the exact same thing last night!”

Jihoon knits his forehead and scratches the back of his head. He shakes his head in cluelessness.

Daniel backs away and stands up straight. His hands reaches for the small of Jihoon’s back and pulls him closer, lifting him off the table. Jihoon is startled and puts his arms around Daniel’s neck. The taller man only lets go of Jihoon when both of his feet are secure on the floor. He takes his hand and holds him by his wrist then drags the younger man out of the kitchen to the living room where his sculptures are displayed.

He makes Jihoon stand in the middle of the room and puts an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders.

“Look around. What do you see?” he asks suddenly.”

Even though he still doesn’t understand what Daniel wants him to do, he answers anyway, “Sculptures?”

“Of?”

Jihoon tilts his head and stares at Daniel with wide eyes. Then he looks around the room once again. All of them are either a full statue or a bust of beautiful women. There’s also a statue of a little kid in one of the corners. He shifts his eyes to Daniel again to make sure. “Humans?”

“Exactly.” Daniel nods. He puts both of his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders and turns him around to face him. “In exchange for the damage. I want to turn you into one of them.”

Jihoon stares at him in confusion for a few seconds before gasping in horror. “You want to turn me into- What? Are you gonna put me inside a barrel of cement and dry me there? Were all of them humans before? You turned them into stone? Are you a serial murderer?”

Daniel makes a ridiculed face and flicks his finger on Jihoon’s forehead. Jihoon groans in pain, nursing his forehead with his hand.

“No, idiot.”

 

✮

 

Jihoon complies when Daniel makes him sit on the stool in a room that looks like a studio. He looks around the place and can’t stop himself from thinking that all of the tools inside the studio are Daniel’s murder weapons. He’s scared. Artists are usually psychopaths, right?

Never in his imagination before he would end up in a psychopath’s house after his drunken night. Now he regrets his life.

He looks around the place for a possible exit in case he needs to escape when Daniel starts to raise one of his tools to murder him.

He tries to calm himself down by putting a hand in front of his chest.

Daniel is staring at him with a raised eyebrow. He moves closer and tries to put his large hand on his cheek, but Jihoon slaps it away.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” Jihoon immediately says after he realises what he just did.

Daniel sighs. “I know what’s inside your tiny brain. Just relax, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just going to measure you,” he says.

Jihoon whines but he lets Daniel take control.

He stays still as Daniel puts his hand on the back of his head and caresses it there. He blinks his eyes as Daniel moves his hand downwards to the back of his ear then to his nape.

“So, they’re all just statues?” he asks.

“Of course.”

“Not humans?”

Daniel nods.

Jihoon flinches when Daniel’s hand is around his neck and his thumb is swiping across his adam’s apple.

“I did have people to model for me when I sculpted them. Just like what I’m doing to you right now.”

Jihoon hums and nods.

“Aren’t you going to use ruler or measuring tape?”

“I’m good at visualising and you know nothing. Stop talking.”

“Ugh… Okay.”

When Daniel’s hand moves across his jaw, he closes his eyes. The hand feels large and warm against his skin. Despite the horror he felt just a few minutes ago, he is starting to feel comfortable under Daniel’s gentle touch.

The hand is now right under his chin and Daniel’s thumb slowly sweeps across his plump bottom lip. He slightly opens his mouth unconsciously and takes the lingering thumb into his mouth. Daniel lets out a breathy snort as he pulls his thumb away from Jihoon’s mouth, swiping it across the bow on Jihoon’s upper lip.

Daniel stares at the face in front of him. Jihoon is cute and compliant. He stays still, unmoving on his seat for a few minutes already.

He takes Jihoon’s chin again and tilts it up then from side to side to see the details of his face. The shadow of his long eyelashes fall upon his high cheekbones and his alluring lips are slightly open.

He lets his chin go and moves both of his hands to the slightly chubby cheeks, rubbing them and caressing the contour of his face with his fingers. They move across the underside of his eyes. He can see the way Jihoon’s eyelids flutter at the touch.

Daniel suddenly stops his movement just to see Jihoon’s beauty right in his hands. He stands there and stares, suddenly forgetting what he wants to do.

Jihoon opens his eyes slowly and his eyes meet Daniel’s. He blinks his eyes innocently, wondering why the older man stops.

They only stare at each other. Daniel furrows his eyebrows when he sees Jihoon’s eyes. The shape is perfect… beautiful. His pupils are dark and the whites of the lights that it catches are sparkling inside them as if the universe expands within them. Daniel for a moment ponders on how impossible it is to sculpt eyes this beautiful as he touches the upturned corners with his fingers.

Leaning his head down, he suddenly places his lips on one of Jihoon’s eyelids. Jihoon immediately closes the eyelid and tenses when he feels the warmth of Daniel’s lips on his sensitive skin. His smaller hands reach up to touch the back of Daniel’s, as if trying to hold himself up.

Daniel’s hands move down. One of them is on Jihoon’s nape and the other moves around his shoulders, pulling him closer, embracing him.

Jihoon whines. He breathes rapidly and his whole body shivers when their bodies touch. He can feel how the blush suddenly creeps from underneath his skin and makes him hot all over. Suddenly he feels stupid for reacting too much just from a kiss on the eyelid and an embrace. It strangely feels nice and their bodies just fit each other perfectly.

Slowly, he puts his arms around Daniel’s neck. Daniel ends the kiss and stares at the younger man’s face. The other is also staring at him with half lidded eyes―and the one he kissed just now looks redder and heavier to open than the other.

Then he moves down to his nose. The tips of their noses touch and Daniel rubs the sides together slowly. Their breaths hit each other’s face. Warm and calming. Their faces are so close that Jihoon really, really wants to kiss.

Daniel moves away and stares at the lips. The heart shaped lips are naturally red and the cupid’s bow forms a beautiful arch. Daniel licks his own lips. Those plump lips are slightly open as if they’re inviting his tongue in. Daniel leans down again to place a chaste kiss on them. And Jihoon closes his eyes, accepting the kiss with his welcome lips.

Daniel deepens the kiss and Jihoon lets out a moan of pleasure. The kiss is warm and when their tongues touch, it melts the cold morning air surrounding them.

The wet noises of their kiss fill the room. Jihoon’s eyes turn watery at the amazing sensation.

He unconsciously whines when Daniel separates their lips. He slides his hands down, clutching the cloth that’s covering Daniel’s abs to pull it, to draw Daniel closer to him, to put him between his his spread legs.

Daniel lets out a husky laugh and runs a hand down Jihoon’s spine while the other hand is caressing his bare thigh.

Blinking and pouting, Jihoon asks, “Are you doing this to all of your models?”

Daniel presses Jihoon’s body against himself. Jihoon rests his chin on Daniel’s chest, head tilting up to stare at Daniel with those twinkles of mirth in his eyes.

Daniel answers with a shake of his head.

Jihoon presses himself closer to Daniel. Daniel’s crotch is in line with his abdomen and he giggles when he can feel something against his stomach, big and hard, waking up from underneath the sweatpants the older man’s wearing.

“Stop teasing,” Daniel says, letting Jihoon who’s circling his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

Jihoon kisses his toned chest from above his shirt and trails butterfly kisses downwards, lapping his tongue over the thin white shirt once every a few kisses and wetting the cloth with his saliva. He stops when he almost reaches the hem of the shirt.

He backs away and eyes the tent underneath Daniel’s pants. He leans down to put a chaste kiss on the bulge.

“Wanna lick,” he says.

Daniel exhales loudly and puts a hand on Jihoon’s red cheek, caressing it tenderly. They stare at each other for a few moments and Jihoon expects Daniel to throw him to the floor any second and start ravishing him, but he’s wrong.

He pouts when Daniel steps back and leaves him hanging. He visibly slumps on his seat and pouts in disappointment.

Daniel moves to one of the so many cupboards in the room and rummages through it. He comes back with a sketchbook, a pencil, a ruler and a measuring tape in his hands.

“Let’s get started with the measuring.”

Jihoon blinks repeatedly in confusion. “Then what were you doing to me just now?” he asks.

Daniel smirks. “To tease you.”

Jihoon huffs in annoyance and clicks his tongue. “Molester,” he speaks underneath his breath and Daniel can only chuckle as he starts preparing all of the tools to measure his new model.

Though, Daniel admits, he’s the one being teased instead.

 

✮

 

Jihoon rests his exhausted body on his bed in the dorm. Across the room, there’s another bed with his roommate on it, lying on his stomach, a pillow underneath his chest, a pencil in his hand and a workbook in front of him.

His roommate has been staring at him since he opened their dorm room’s door, dropped his jacket to the floor and threw himself on his bed.

On his bed, Jihoon stretches his arms and back and groans before settling himself into a comfortable position and then staring at the white ceiling.

Hyeongseob, his roommate, taps his bottom lip with the pencil in his hand and seems to ponder for a while.

“What took you so long? It’s already afternoon. Did you get yourself a good lay?” he asks. “Your bag is on your desk. Woojin gave it to me yesterday, he said he lost you. Silly drunktard.” Hyeongseob adds a snort at the end.

“He would be a good lay,” Jihoon mutters. “I’m thinking on how to make him want to fuck me, actually.”

Hyeongseob raises an eyebrow and sarcastically replies, “You’re kidding. What kind of bastard refuses this sexy tease?”

Jihoon pouts. “He’s handsome. He’s totally my type. But I don’t think I am his.” He tosses his body to the side to face Hyeongseob whose gaze is now back to his book.

“He told me to come back next week. What do you think I should do?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Hyeongseob stares at him for a second before answering, “If he’s not interested in you just leave him.”

Jihoon puffs one of his cheeks in thought. “I think i still need to go back. I broke his seven million won sculpture anyway, I can’t escape. If I run away he and his investors will definitely report me to the police,” he says before blowing air upward to mess with his bangs.

His roommate’s eyes are widening gradually as he stares at Jihoon in disbelief. “Seven million what?”

Jihoon pouts again. “Won.” He sighs. “I thought I could get away by spreading my legs.”

“If I were him I wouldn’t let you get away just by spreading your hairy legs.” Hyeongseob makes a face.

Jihoon glares at him. “My legs are beautiful! He said it himself!”

The other young man closes his book and gets up from his position. He moves from his bed to get his jacket and bag before turning to Jihoon. “Being in the same vicinity as you will split my head into two. I will go to Woojin’s dorm.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes and shouts bye bitch as Hyeongseob slams their door shut.

He slumps on his bed again and sighs.

Kang Daniel really is his type though. Face and body wise. But all he did was teasing him, touching him in all of the right places he loves to be touched, kissing him and letting Jihoon touch his hard muscles and abs while he was measuring Jihoon.

Unconsciously, Jihoon writhes on his sheet, imagining himself being bent and pliant under the man’s large body. Jihoon bites his bottom lip. And that big bulge in his pants that Jihoon wants to kiss so much.

He glances at Hyeongseob’s empty bed and gets up from his bed. Time to play with himself.

 

✮

 

Ugly. Jihoon is ugly.

And the man is gorgeous.

It hasn’t even been a week. And here they are facing each other again in a convenience store near his college. Jihoon really doesn’t know why Kang Daniel is there standing in front of a fridge with a canned beer in his hand and staring at him with a raised eyebrow. His hair is styled. He wears a turtleneck shirt, a pair of black trousers, a pair of expensive Oxford shoes and a grey coat. In this form, he belongs to luxury brand shops, not a small convenience store near his university like this.

It’s evening and Jihoon happens to be outside of the dorm, in a convenience store to buy some snacks, in the ugliest outfit he had ever had. A t-shirt to big on his body, a worn out hoodie, those baggy pants and ugly slippers. He also subconsciously combs his hair with his fingers.

“Park Jihoon?” the man asks.

Jihoon only lets out a grin and nods.

Daniel turns around to face him properly and looks at him up and down. Jihoon can feel his face reddens at the gaze. Daniel must be thinking that he’s weird, ugly or at least too normal right now. He moves his hands to cross in front of his chest as if to hide the clothes he’s wearing. Damn. He even thinks that he’s better naked right now. Should he strip?

“What are you doing here?” Jihoon asks.

Daniel raises his hand that’s obviously holding a can of beer.

“Buying this,” he answers. “You want to buy something too?”

Jihoon nods.

After taking some snacks and drinks and paying them in the cashier—being a nice guy he is, Daniel pays—they step out of the convenience store together and Daniel even offers him a ride back to his dorm, but Jihoon refuses.

When he’s done thanking Daniel and is about to turn to where his dorm is, a hand catches his wrist to stop him on his track. Jihoon turns around and stares at Daniel in confusion.

“Accompany me,” he asks—no, he demands.

Knowing that he’s in no place to refuse, Jihoon nods and lets the man drags him to where he parks his car by the river close by.

They are sitting by the riverside, opening the cans. Daniel hands an opened can of beer to Jihoon and the younger man accepts it with a smile. After that, he starts sipping his own drink, while Jihoon is still staring at the can of beer.

“Oh, I might need a ride back to the dorm,” he says, showing the alcohol percentage written on the can. “I’m going to warn you in advance that I’m bad at drinking. With this amount of beer I will be extremely tipsy.”

Daniel stares for a while before bursting out into laughter. “Alright then. I can drive you there.” He sips his beer again.

Jihoon glances at the expensive SUV behind them and then back at Daniel. “I don’t mind if you want to have your way with me in your car when I’m wasted. I’m voluntarily giving you consent.”

At that, Daniel smiles and shakes his head. “I will never do that to a guy who will not remember it the next morning.”

“Oh…” Jihoon nods. “Then I’ll get drunk with this and force you instead!” Jihoon says as he kisses the cold can in his hand and happily starts sipping the content. He lets out a satisfied moan after the first gulp and his face immediately turns red.

Daniel chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief. “You could barely stand on your feet when you were drunk last time.”

Then it turns quiet and more than a minute has passed. Jihoon is lapping the liquid brimming at the edge of the can while Daniel is observing him.

“Are you attending this university?” he asks as he glances at the university that’s quite far away from their place, but some buildings are visible from this distance.

Jihoon nods.

Daniel sighs and starts sipping his beer again.

“I was meeting an investor there. They want to make a joint exhibition in the university’s auditorium. They expected me to display that sculpture of mermaid you destroyed in the last one, but I told them the truth.”

Jihoon chokes on his drink and the liquid bursts out of his mouth. Some drops land on the cuff of Daniel’s shirt and coat sleeve, the older man patiently pats it dry.

“Why did you tell them the truth?” Jihoon asks out of surprise. “I’ve told you I can glue them together!”

Daniel smiles in mockery and flicks Jihoon’s forehead. “Stupid. Even if you glue them together, they’re still worthless.”

Putting a hand on his forehead to rub the pain away, Jihoon asks, “Then what will you display there? You said that it was your masterpiece?”

A snort comes out of Daniel and he replies, “I said nothing about that being my masterpiece. It was the main piece.”

“I don’t understand the difference…”

“You don’t have to,” Daniel says. He turns his body to Jihoon and scrutinises the younger man’s face. Jihoon’s face is slightly red, maybe already in the edge of being sober, almost falling into drunken state. He has never seen someone this weak when it comes to alcohol. But it’s okay, it’s adorable.

When Jihoon puts the opening of the can to his mouth again, Daniel prevents him by seizing the can. Jihoon now stares at him in confusion.

“Listen,” Daniel starts speaking. “The sculpture I will create that’s modelled after you will be the main piece instead in the next exhibition.”

“Woah. Really?” Jihoon asks, widening his eyes.

Daniel nods.

Jihoon points at himself. “It will have my face?” he asks.

The older man nods again.

“Oh my God, what if Hyeongseob and Woojin come to the exhibition and they notice that it’s me?” Jihoon widens his eyes. “They will mock me.”

Daniel raises his eyebrows. “Are they your elementary schooler little brothers or?”

“My roommate and his boyfriend!”

Daniel chuckles and pats Jihoon’s head, stroking his bangs and tucking some strands behind his ear. Jihoon’s eyelids flutter at the touch.

The more Daniel stare at Jihoon, the more beautiful he appears in his eyes. This night, when Jihoon is not drunk and his eyes are open and clear, Daniel wants to stare into those beautiful orbs that are now staring at him. He gazes into Jihoon’s eyes that’s filled with nebula and slowly eliminates the distance between them.

When they are just a breath away, Jihoon grabs his suit and pulls him into a kiss. A start, but wet and deep. Jihoon loves the feeling, but Daniel backs off when Jihoon starts sucking the his bottom lip.

Groaning in disapproval, Jihoon pouts when Daniel stops kissing him. The man is laughing when he sees his expression.

Jihoon stares at Daniel’s handsome face. The styled hair makes him look even gorgeous. Then his gaze drops to Daniel’s chest. The expensive suit he is wearing right now perfectly fits him. Daniel’s hand that’s not petting him is holding two cans of beer. How is it possible for a hand to be that big?

Then Jihoon closes his eyes to feel the large hand that’s petting him. He sighs and moves closer to Daniel. Unconsciously, he hugs the taller man and rests his head on Daniel’s broad chest. He sighs in content.

Daniel stares at him for a moment before putting the cans on the ground and returning the hug, enveloping Jihoon inside his arms.

When the wind blows, Jihoon’s soft hair waves right in front of his nose and a waft of sweet smell invades Daniel’s nostril.

Daniel pulls him closer and inhales, closing his eyes.

“You’re drunk,” he comments in a low voice. “I didn’t expect you to be this weak.”

Jihoon hums and snuggles closer into his warmth. He lets his body go completely limp on Daniel’s. He’s warm and he smells really nice that Jihoon doesn’t want to let go.

Daniel snorts. “You said you’re going to force me.”

When Jihoon starts blabbering on his chest, Daniel knows that he has to bring him home drunk again.

“You haven’t told me where your dorm his,” Daniel says.

He slides his hands down Jihoon’s body  and rummages through any existing pocket on Jihoon’s clothes. Jihoon groans and moves closer to hug Daniel and rub his face on the older man’s chest. Daniel reaches for the back pocket of Jihoon’s pants, making the younger man whines.

“Pervert,” he insults and Daniel laughs. “You’re fondling my butt.”

There’s only a few crumpled notes in his hoodie pocket, no ID card, no wallet. “Where’s your dorm?” he asks.

“I don’t wanna go baaack!” Jihoon whines again.

He pushes Daniel’s chest, but the man doesn’t budge. Then he then throws himself on Daniel and the man falls on his back while Jihoon climbs on his body. Daniel groans as Jihoon sits right on his crotch. His body begins to react naturally.

This is bad. Even though no one is in the vicinity, they’re in an open space, in public, and Jihoon rubs him bottom over Daniel’s forming bulge. Daniel’s eyes widen. He didn’t expect Jihoon to be so drunk after just a few gulps of beer.

He puts his hand on Jihoon’s hips and tries to push him away but Jihoon stays still.

Daniel can hear the sound of footsteps coming closer to where they are and he starts panicking. He almost uses force to throw Jihoon away until he hears someone shouting,

“Jihoon!?”

 

✮

 

“Thank you, Mister…?”

Daniel smiles at the young man who helps him get Jihoon off of him and is apparently―also luckily―Jihoon’s roommate, Ahn Hyeongseob.

The moment he heard Hyeongseob shout Jihoon’s name, he looks up to see an upside down image of a young man who’s in his college attire, staring at the scene right before his eyes with a face that Daniel can identify as surprised but also not at the same time.

Now they are in front of Jihoon and Hyeongseob’s dorm. They are still inside his car and Hyeongseob is trying to support Jihoon by putting his arm around his shoulder before stepping out of the car. He stops for a moment to thank Daniel.

“Kang Daniel.”

Hyeongseob smiles. “Thank you, Mr. Kang. Sorry for troubling you. Jihoon is weak. He easily gets drunk and his drunken state is kind of lewd.” He sighs then mutters under his breath, “This is why people always use him.”

Daniel raises an eyebrow then he nods.

“Did you also drink? Are you okay with driving home by yourself?” Hyeongseob asks politely.

“I’m fine. Totally sober.”

The younger man nods and steps out of the car, dragging Jihoon along with him and receiving protest from the other.

Daniel sighs and scratches the back of his head. He chuckles when he remembers what Jihoon did to him. Then he remembers the unfinished project in his studio that is left neglected because of a call from his investor. Then his mind wanders to Jihoon’s eyes that seem clearer than the night sky today. Each sphere holds a galaxy. Daniel’s mind is ignited even more than the first time he saw the younger man.

 

✮

 

Jihoon knocks at the door of Daniel’s flat and waits for the older man to open it. As he promised, he visits Daniel’s place again after a week. The man didn’t state what he’s going to do, but Jihoon needs to come back anyway, unless he wants Daniel to sue him.

The door opens the next second and Jihoon lets out his widest smile when the taller man comes into his view. Daniel smiles back and opens the door wider to let him in. Jihoon happily enters the place and even slightly skips his steps.

Jihoon looks around the place once again while taking his backpack off of his back. He throws his backpack onto one of the sofas. He finished all of his classes today before coming to Daniel’s place and he’s honestly exhausted. He throws his arms up and stretches his back.

When he notices that Daniel is staring at him, he freezes and looks down to take a look of what Daniel is staring at. The hem of his shirt is untucked and the stretch exposes his skin. Jihoon rolls his eyes and puts his hands down to cover it.

Daniel snickers.

He takes Jihoon’s hand and drags him to where his studio is. Jihoon follows with a giggle.

When he enters the room, he can see an unfinished sculpture in the middle of the room. It’s obviously unfinished. The face is still unclear and some parts of the body is unfinished, but it’s beautiful. The sculpture is of a woman sitting with her legs to the side. The finished part is so well proportioned. Jihoon smiles in awe. He steps closer to look at it. He wants to touch it but afraid he will damage it.

“I didn’t expect myself to work this fast,” Daniel says. “I still need to crave some details.”

Jihoon smiles and looks at Daniel. “Did you find a new model? Who’s this woman?” He points at the sculpture.

Daniel raises an eyebrow. “It’s you?”

Jihoon now is the one raising his eyebrow. “What?”

“I figure out that you will be uncomfortable if it has your face.”

“Well… yeah… Thank you?”

Daniel steps closer to the sculpture and puts a hand on it, on the well formed shoulder, and caresses it.

“This will be displayed in the university’s exhibition next month, to replace the one you damaged.”

Jihoon only nods and blinks his eyes innocently.

He unconsciously steps back when Daniel moves closer and touches his face with his hand. Jihoon stares at the arm that’s reaching out to touch him and then at Daniel again who’s right now looking at him with an expression he can’t well describe. The hand caresses his face tenderly and he can feel his face turn hot at the gentleness.

Daniel slowly pulls him into his embrace and puts his lips on Jihoon’s temple. He inhales Jihoon’s scent and squeezes him inside his arm.

“I need your help,” Daniel says with his warm lips still on Jihoon’s skin. His large hand creeps inside Jihoon’s shirt and ghosts over the skin there, stroking the soft skin with the tips of his fingers.

It’s difficult for Jihoon to breathe, but he manages to answer, “I thought you were done measuring me?” He puts both of his hands on Daniel’s broad back.

Daniel kisses the corner of his eye and leans down to make their noses touch. His lips linger above Jihoon’s. Their eyes meet and they stare at each other with the kind of yearning that doesn’t suppose to exist between them.

“Help me with the expression,” Daniel adds.

While still staring, Jihoon nods.

And both of them fall onto the floor to tangle with each other.

 

✮

 

“Ah…” Jihoon throws his head back to the white pillow and spills moans. His fingers clutch the innocent blanket violently as Daniel enters him again. His tears are leaking out from the warm and sticky feeling inside of him.

Truthfully, he never really does this when he’s sober, so the feeling is kind of too much for him.

Daniel bends down to lick and kiss Jihoon’s earlobe, amused and satisfied when it gradually turns red. His fingers start to roam on Jihoon’s body.

Jihoon is breathing heavily when Daniel puts a hand on his cheek to snatch his attention. He licks Jihoon’s his lips, coaxing him to part his lips. Jihoon gives in, he sneaks his own tongue out from his slightly parted lips to meet Daniel’s. Jihoon closes his eyes when their tongues meet. When it becomes too much for him, he screams into the kiss. Their bodies against each other feel too hot. Their desperate breaths and noises are mixed with the desperate sound of skin slapping against skin.

“Daniel…” Jihoon breathes.

Smiling, Daniel buries his face in the crook of Jihoon’s neck, inhaling.

Jihoon stifles his loud moan into the palm of his hand when the feeling of butterflies bursting out of his stomach washes over him. Daniel bites Jihoon’s neck as he spills himself inside of the condom he’s wearing.

Daniel falls on Jihoon and Jihoon groans in protest when Daniel puts all of his weight on him. The older man laughs and gets up from his position to see Jihoon’s pout.

“Thank you,” Daniel says as he pulls out and Jihoon hums. He wipes the sweat on his forehead and says, “I think I know what kind of expression I need to put on my sculpture.”

Jihoon’s chest is heaving and his legs are still spread as Daniel leaves the bed, pulling his trousers up but letting it unbuttoned, grabbing the shirt he threw on the floor earlier. All Jihoon does is staring at him, he’s not even closing his legs. Daniel snorts.

“Are you still in for another round?” he asks.

Jihoon pouts. “No, stupid. I’m too tired to even move a muscle.”

“Okay then, I will close them for you,” Daniel says as he approaches the younger man, but Jihoon immediately closes his legs, then Daniel stops and laughs.

“What kind of expression are you going to sculpt? Not my coming face, right? That would be embarrassing!” Jihoon covers his face with both of his hands, imagining the sculpture with lewd face. Is it even legal to display that kind of thing?

“Not that kind of expression. But don’t worry, it won’t look like you at all,” Daniel assures.

Jihoon peeks from between his fingers. “Promise?”

Daniel nods. “Of course.”

 

✮

 

“Isn’t that…” Woojin turns his head from the statue in front of him to Jihoon who’s right now gaping right beside him with Hyeongseob in the middle of the hall.

Hyeongseob, being dense, smiles in amazement. He wows and points at the statue in front of them, as if it’s not clear enough. “Woah, this is awesome, Jihoon!”

Fuck Kang Daniel.

He promised. But now look at what he did. Just how many times did he say that he definitely would try to make the statue obviously different from how Jihoon looks like?

But the moment his friends put their eyes on the statue in the middle of the hall, even though there’s a blatant difference between the genders, they immediately know that it’s him. Everything about it just screams him and he feels insecure.

Even though the legend says that one won’t recognise even if they meet their doppelganger face to face, he even knows from the expression that it’s him.

Suddenly, he feels embarrassed and exposed. He can feel the blush that pops and splats on his face. No one cares, but he feels like people in the vicinity have their eyes on him, scrutinising him and noticing the similarity between him and the statue of a goddess surrounded by nebula, holding the moon and wearing galaxy on her head. Her expression is serene with half lidded eyes. The upturned corners of her eyes, the high nose and the heartshaped lips.

“I- It’s not me,” Jihoon says shyly.

Hyeongseob nudges his side with his elbow. “It’s obviously you!” he claims with a bright smile on his cute face. “You told me Mr. Kang didn’t like you?”

Jihoon slaps his arm and the slap creates a loud noise. Hyeongseob shouts in pain and backs away while nursing his reddening arm. Woojin clicks his tongue and takes Hyeongseob by his waist, pulling him away from his abusive roommate and closer to him.

A pout appears on Jihoon’s face at the same time when Daniel suddenly comes out of nowhere among the crowd with a wide smile on his face. He strides across the hall to approach them with his long legs and stops right in front of Jihoon. He turns his eyes to the other two, the slightly taller boy who's holding the boy he knows as Hyeongseob by the waist. Then he looks at Jihoon again, still with the annoying wide smile. Handsome, Jihoon thinks.

“You’re coming for real?” he asks.

“Mr. Kang!” Hyeongseob greets. “Of course, since our faculty is nearby. We saw the brochure, so we decided to visit.”

Daniel turns his eyes to his sculpture and then at Jihoon. “How do you think it is?”

Jihoon’s eyes widen in scandalisation. Did he just hear the question right? Did Daniel just ask him about his opinion?

“I thought you said you wouldn’t make it look like me?” Jihoon protests in a low tone, hissing.

Daniel returns his eyes to the sculpture again. He points at it. “It’s a woman.” As if it’s not obvious already.

“It looks like me!!” Jihoon slaps Daniel on the chest.

The older man laughs and rubs the spot Jihoon just slapped.

“Uh, we’re going to take a look around, Mr. Kang,” Woojin suddenly interrupts, a hand already seizing Hyeongseob’s wrist and starting to drag him away. “Please take care of Jihoonie.”

Hyeongseob follows his boyfriend and blinks before turning his head to Daniel to smile at him and wave his hand.

Daniel waves back.

Jihoon lets out a huff and pouts again. “I’ll let them have their time together. I’m done third wheeling all the time.”

Daniel only stares at him with both hands inside the pockets of his pants. Jihoon stares back. Daniel raises his eyebrow.

A few moments of silence before Daniel breaks it.

“Coffee?” Daniel asks.

“Grapefruit ade,” Jihoon answers, snorting.

Daniel moves closer and leans down. His lips linger above the tip of Jihoon’s ear, spreading warmth to Jihoon’s whole body. “My place?”

Jihoon nods with a bashful smile on his face and Daniel takes his hand.


End file.
